Caught in the Sun
by AngelFade
Summary: In 'The Subtle Knife', when Lyra saw the same 'SP' initials on the building, she thought, "What if there was another Lyra?" Wellll, what if that is true??? R/R!!!
1. Overlook

A/N: I don't own this stowwie! I never will! (Unfortunately) I own the song, though.and the band.THEY'RE BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY MEEEE MUAHHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um.yes, today I had caffeine and sugar.*hides in corner* Feh. R/R!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, this is only the first chapter.Um.It just starts out with a "songfic" chapter and then I'll just go into the story. I luff this song tho.is sad.;_; Oh yeah, and this starts out as an overlook of the whole story, I guess. (EW that's gross!!! *points at the show on NBC, "species" or is it a movie?! WHO CARES?!?!?! IT'S GROSS!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW)  
  
You're my distanced destination of choice  
  
I'd give anything just to hear your voice  
  
I couldn't pass you on the street  
  
Without saying a word  
  
Most times I missed the voice  
  
That goes unheard  
  
Will Parry, now 14 years old, walked through the streets of Oxford. His tall frame was outlined in an aura of light from the midmorning sun. His dark eyes searched the area for a familiar face. A small cat padded softly behind him, her subtle coloured fur lustrous and sleek; rather than glowing, it seemed to absorb the sunlight that fell upon her.  
  
What if I missed you  
  
You got caught in the sun  
  
What if I did something  
  
Never to be enough  
  
He felt himself being sucked up by the mass of people. How will I find Lyra? he thought.  
  
People everywhere how could I be sure  
  
Is it you that I have been looking for  
  
What would it take for me to be comfortable  
  
With you, with me you're the chosen one  
  
A girl, his age; maybe younger, maybe older, with golden hair like his Lyra's passed will. Will spun and caught her arm. "Lyra?!" She whirled around, a look of extreme unease on her face. Her face. A stranger's face. Will released her arm and apologized.  
  
What if I missed you  
  
You got caught in the sun  
  
What if I did something  
  
Never to be enough  
  
Will looked down at Kirjava. "How will we ever find her, Kirjava?" His daemon put her paws up on his knees and replied, "We'll find her. Don't you worry, Will, but we'll find her all right."  
  
You are there for me this I hope and pray  
  
You will wait for me, I wont be to late  
  
He got up wearily, almost like an old man. Then his eyes hit the sun and held the fire, and he knew that he would find her. Even if it took him his whole life, he would find his Lyra.  
  
What if I missed you  
  
You got caught in the sun  
  
What if I did something  
  
Never to be enough  
  
He smiled then, and his daemon smiled up at him, both of them full of hope.  
  
Will you wait for me  
  
Or will I be to late this time  
  
You are there for me this I hope and pray  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
A/N: AHAHAHA!!!! I FINISHED IT!!!! YAYAYAYA!! Um. Sorry 'bout that.Heh. Well, R/R, tell me how you like it, or how you don't like it and I'll try me best to improve it! XD Ack and Feh. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! I got 2 reviews! Heeheehee.Um, yeah. Well, now I'm going to start this story from the BEGINNING. My neck hurts and I'm hungry, so don't expect this chapter to be good. . ***Oh yeah!!!! I drew Lyra last night!!! Is a pretty picture, yes, yes it is! Heeheehee! You can view it here: www.geocities.com/fade_si_mon/lyraandpan.html Yep, tis me site!!! Muahahaha!  
  
Will stared up from his bed. He was trying to sleep, but apparently, the sandman was taking the night off. Kirjava prowled restlessly on the bed. He sat up, suddenly remembering something Lyra had told him. In her Oxford, a Simon Parslow had engraved his initials into a certain building, and in Will's Oxford, there were the same initials, on the same building.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
But here were St. John's College gates, which she and Roger had once climbed after dark to plant fireworks in the flower beds; and that particular worn stone at the corner of Catte Street-there were the same initials SP that Simon Parslow had scratched, the very same ones! She's seen him do it! Someone in this world with the same initials must have stood here idly and done exactly the same. There might be a Simon Parslow in this world. Perhaps there was a Lyra. A chill ran down her back, and mouse-shaped Pantalaimon shivered in her pocket. *End Flashback*  
  
Kirjava, knowing what he thought, said, "But Will, there can't.there can't be another Lyra here, can there?" Will ignored her; all he was thinking about was, There's a Lyra here somewhere, I'm sure of it, I have to find her. With that comforting thought of hope immovable from his mind, he fell deep asleep.  
  
The next morning at 7 o'clock, Will reported this fact to Mary Malone. Her being a scholar and all, he thought she may be able to help him. After she heard this, her cheeks got warmer, her eyes brightened, and she sat up straighter. "Will, there may be just a way that that is possible. Can you show me where this is?" Will nodded and they went to the building on Catte Street. Will pointed out the SP and Mary inspected it very closely. "Well, Will, there's no way we can tell if these are the real thing or some other Simon Parslow wrote, or another person altogether, but I could ask the I Ching." Will thanked her politely and they went back to her flat. It was a Sunday, so there was no school for Will, and since he didn't go to Church, he was free all day. He decided he would look search for a Jordan College. He opened the phonebook and looked up Jordan Colleges, but there were none. The colleges were Oxford College of Further Education, Wesminster College, Plater College, and Ruskin College . Mary walked into the kitchen, where he was, and asked, "Are you looking up Lyra's college? It won't be in there." "I know that," he replied coldy. "Why don't you look up girls boarding schools? She might be at one of those," she replied, ignoring his cold tone. "Fine, I will." Will replied, and turned to the yellow pages. As she was leaving, Will called out, "Mary?" She turned. "Yes?" "Thank you." She smiled and left.  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
A/N: I'm soooo soooo soooo sorry it was so short, but I needed reference from The Amber Spyglass, and *surprisingly* I can't find my godd**** book!!!! Grrrrrrrr. If you could help me out, please email me at: blueYELLOWbutterfly@hotmail.com  
  
I need to know what Dame Hannah's college is called so I can say that there is a college called that or something.Eck.Oh, by the way, the colleges up there are real, I looked them up, heh. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I found my bookie!!! It's "ST. SOPHIA'S" !!!!! Mehehehhe!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in like..um...about 2 months or whatnot. I just don't know what to write. Meehhehe!!! *runs around and disappears randomly into a window* Hey!!! I thought all of the windows were closed!!! Yush. *nods* The "girl" or "Lyra" is really unexpected and shocking. Bweeheheh!!! ^_^  
  
Will flipped through and could find nothing about St. Sophia's College (which Kirjava had told him about) and restlessly paced through the house. He walked out of the door after leaving a note to Mary about where he was going and walked through the streets of his world.  
  
*3 years later* It was March 7, and it was still cold out. Three years after he had to leave his dear, dear Lyra. As he walked past an alley, he saw a girl about his age kicking at the alley wall and the garbage cans there with her huge combat boots. She was wearing a red corset with black laces and spagetti straps, and a huge, black, baggy black pants that could fit three or more of her legs with room. She had a black cross with a red jewel in the middle and a dog's spiked collar on and a studded belt on her waist, keeping her huge pants up.  
  
Her hair was long, to the middle of her bust, layered, and red. Not real red, but dyed red, blood red. She was yelling to herself. "They just had t' f***in' do it on my birthday! My birthday! I turn 15 today, d***it! The god**** f***ers!" He walked over to her. "Excuse me." She looked up, her light blue eyes flashing. *Flashback*  
  
Her eyes were pale blue, and her hair would be a darkish blond once it was washed.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She flaunted a tight, teeth-clenched bright white smile and said, "What do you want?" "I couldn't help but overhear you. I-I wanted to know what was wrong. What's your name?" She tossed her head and leaned against the wall. "My name is Esperanza, but call me Esprit, and you don't wanna know what happened, a'ight?" He shook his head and sat down by her. "Well, could you talk over something to eat?" He didn't know why he was helping her. She seemed familiar somehow, though. Her face. She looked up at him. "Lyra?!" he gasped. "No. My name is Esprit!" she yelled, looking scared and anxious herself. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry.you just look like." "Lyra?" she asked. He nodded, and rested his head in his hands. Could this be it? Could this be his Lyra.? ~End Chapter 3~  
  
A/N: Moooohaha!!!! I R Evil!!! ^_^ I like doing this. Hehehe. If you like my Lyra art, by the way, please go and check out my art at www.0streetspirit0.deviantart.com. I have some good stuff there(if not little.) 


End file.
